Arrogant Kyungsoo
by kim yuree
Summary: Masa lalu yang membuat kyungsoo menutup diri dari siapapun masa lalu yang membuat kyungsoo menjadi sosok arrogant dan masa lalu yang membuat kepribadiannya menjadi jahat, membuat kekasih sahabat dan teman-temannya meninggalkan sosok Do kyungsoo
1. AK1

"**ARROGANT KYUNGSOO"**

Pairing :

Main cast : Kyungsoo (yeoja)

Kim jongin (namja)

Support Cast :Exo Couple, jimin AOA

Rated : M

Gendre : Bulying, drama, romance

Chapter 1

Seoul, juni 2012

Didalam sebuah mansion megah dipertengahan kota seoul, berdiri seorang gadis cantik berbalut seragam pendek yang melekat didalam tubuhnya¸kemeja atasan yang cukup ketat dan juga rok pendek 10 jari diatas lutut yang hampir memperlihatkan bokongnya.

Gadis itu hanya diam menunduk tidak melakukan pergerakan apapun dan membiarkan seseorang yang duduk dikursi mension megah itu menatapnya tajam dan angkuh.

"Sekarang apalagi ulah yang kau lakukan Do Kyungsoo?!" tanyanya dengan tegas dan terkesan sangat dingin.

"mianhe appa" jawab gadis itu yang ternyata Do kyungsoo pewaris satu-satunya DO GROUP.

"mianhe mianhe MIANHE Hanya itu yang bisa kau ucapkan dari mulutmu HAH" Bentak ayahnya DO Yifan.

Kyungsoo hanya bisa menunduk tanpa mengangkat wajahnya untuk melihat betapa murkanya ayahnya ini pada dirinya,.

Orang tua mana yang tidak murka dan marah pada anaknya sendiri jika anaknya melakukan tindakan yang merugikan orang lain bahkan mencelakai orang lain, karena ketahuan merokok kyungsoo takut jika teman satu kelasnya yang bernama byun baekhyun mengadu. Kyungsoo mendorongnya dari lantai 2 kelasnya hingga membuat temannya terjatuh dan masih menjalani perawatan sampai saat ini.

"siapa yang mengajarkanmu menjadi anak kurang ajar seperti ini Hah?" ucap yifan sambil berdiri dari duduknya dan memijit pelipisnya sendiri.

"apa Ibumu yang sialan dan tidak tau diri itu yang membuatmu menjadi seperti ini Do kyungsoo?" sambungnya dengan membentak namanya diakhir

Kyungsoo reflex mengangkat wajahnya juga mengepalkan tangannya kuat, menatap mata sang appa dengan dinginnya.

"jangan pernah sekalipun lagi kau menghina eomma seperti itu" jawabnya sangat dingin, dan Banmal.

"mwo? Apa kau baru saja berbicara banmal pada appamu hah?" Ucap yifan dengan nada tidak percaya.

Ini pertama kalinya yifan mendengar kyungsoo berbicara dengannya dengan tidak sopannya bahkan ia berani melawannya, saat perceraian iapun dengan mantan istrinya HUANG ZITAO 2tahun yang lalu. Kyungsoo tidak pernah sekalipun berbicara kasar dan melawan seperti ini.

"karena kau pantas diperlakukan seperti ini! kau fikir selama ini aku diam karena aku ada dipihakmu? Aniya sama sekali tidak! Bahkan aku sudah muak dengan semua yang kau lakukan semaumu, bukan eomma yang membuatku seperti ini..TAPI KAU! " teriak kyungsoo dengan wajah memerah menahan amarah yang siap meledak.

"KAU YANG MEMBUAT EOMMA PERGI, KAU YANG MEMBUAT EOMMA MENINGGALKANKU, KAU YANG MEMBUATKU SEPERTI INI, DAN KAU YANG MENGHANCURKAN SEG-"

PLAK

BRUK..

Tamparan keras yang dilayangkan yifan pada pipi kiri kyungsoo hinga kyungsoo terjatuh dan tidak bisa menopang dirinya sendiri, darah anyir pun keluar dari bibir tebal kyungso.

Air mata itu hanya mengalir tanpa isakan, kyungsoo hanya memandang appanya dengan raut wajah kecewa dan tak percaya, sementara itu yifan hanya menunjukan raut bersalahnya dan pergi berlalu begitu saja tanpa memandang wajah anaknya yang tersakiti karena ulahnya.

.

.

.

Sementara itu di SEOL INTERNATIONAL HOSPITAL seorang gadis dan juga namja tampan dengan kulit eksotis sedang menjenguk sahabatnya yang dirawat dirumah sakit.

"bagaimana keadaanmu?" Tanya yeoja cantik dengan kaca mata bulat yang bertengger dihidungnya memandangi sahabatnya yang sekarang terbaring dirumah sakit

"Aku baik-baik saja, terima kasih telah menjengukku" Jawab baekhyun pada sahabatnya xiluhan.

"kau harus memberi perhitungan padanya baek, aku benar benar membenci wajahnya yang sok polos itu.. Aiishh bagaimana bisa dia mendorongmu seperti itu,?!" timpal kai dengan wajah kesal dan marahnya.

Luhan hanya mengelus lengan kai agar bersabar, dan tidak membuat masalah semakin rumit karena masalah ini, walaupun ini bukan masalah kecil bahkan ini menyangkut nyawa, tapi itulah luhan gadis cantik,lugu dan pintar seSM HIGHSCHOOL, Luhan benar-benar berjiwa malaikat ia bahkan selalu ingin berdamai dengan siapapun, tapi mereka saja yang selalu mencari masalah dengannya dan berakhir dengan luhanlah yang jadi korban pembulian disekolahnya.

"aku memang berniat untuk menuntutnya kai, tenang saja aah bahkan aku sudah muak melihat wajahnya itu" ucap baekhyun dengan nada bencinya.

"emm, baek aku tau kau sangat membencinya tapi tak bisakah untuk kau tidak menuntutnya? Aku rasa kyungsoo melakukan itu karena dirinya merasa terancam, kau harus memikirkannya lagi baek." Ucap luhan dengan nada lembutnya

"apa kau membelanya lu? Wae? Kenapa kau selalu seperti ini? Kau tau bahkan dia sering membulimu lu dan seharusnya kau tidak bersikap seperti ini, seharusnya kau membencinya! Bahkan kau masih bisa membelanya saat melihatku hampir mati ditangannya." Ucap baekhyun dengan nada datar pada luhan, ia hanya tak habis fikir pada sahabatnya ini , kenapa ia begitu bodoh!

"maksudku bukan seperti itu baek" jawab luhan menunduk.

"arraseo mianhe, aku tidak bermaksud bicara seperti itu padamu lu tapi mianhe aku akan tetap melakukannya agar dia jera dan tidak berbuat seenaknya pada orang lain". Ucap baekhyun final

TOK

TOK

TOK

Cklek..

Pintu ruangan rawat itu terbuka menampakan namja tinggi dengan raut bersalahnya menghampiri kekasihnya yang terbaring diranjang rumah sakit ini.

"Gwenchana? Aku benar benar menghawatirkanmu baek" ucap namja itu chanyeol pada sang kekasih byun baekhyun.

"cih, pembohong! Jika kau menghawatirkanku seharusnya kau berada disisiku saat aku sadar." Jawab baekhyun memandang chanyeol datar.

"mianhe, tadi aku harus mengurus administrasi rumah sakit ini dulu dan juga aku baru menghubungi orangtuamu jika kau kecelakaan." Ucap chanyeol sambil mengelus rambut baekhyun.

"lalu apa uisangnim mengatakan sesuatu pada kondisiku?" Tanya baekhyun penasaran

"aniya, uisangnim hanya mengatakan kau hanya terlalu shok dengan kejadian disekolah tadi, juga kau cedera pergelangan kaki tapi kau tidak usah khawatir ini tidak akan lama, mungkin hanya 3minggu atau sebulan" jawab chanyeol dengan raut bersalahnya

"mianhe harusnya aku bisa menjagamu baek" sambung chanyeol dengan menahan tangisnya.

"yak kenapa suaramu jadi mellow seperti itu? Gwenchana aku akan cepat sembuh kau tidak usah hawatir oke?" jawab baekhyun dengan perubahan wajahnya yang tadi datar sekarang malah mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Sementara itu kai dan luhan hanya tertawa kecil melihat pasangan itu yang begitu romantic –pikirnya.

"baek sepertinya aku harus pergi sekarang, aku masih harus bekerja.. aku tidak mau sehun uring-uringan mencariku dan marah-marah karena tidak mengabarinya, kau tau sendirikan dia itu Bos yang galak?" ucap luhan dengan polosnya.

Ne, luhan bekerja part time dicaffe milik orang tua sehun yang sekarang sudah diberikan pada anaknya sendiri, sehun. Sehun sendiri memang satu sekolah dengan luhan karena itulah mereka jadi sangat dekat.

"aku akan mengantarmu lu, lagipula aku tidak mau jika harus menjadi obat nyamuk diantara mereka." Ucap kai dengan menunjuk baekhyun dan chanyeol dengan dagunya.

"YAK" ucap merka berdua bersamaan

"geurre hati-hati lu, kau harus sering sering menengokku" ucap baekhyun sambil memeluk luhan

"hemm, aku akan datang lagi, anyeong" ucap luhan lalu meninggalkan chanbaek.

.

.

.

"kai, terima kasih telah mengantarku." Ucap luhan yang melepas seltbeatnya.

"tidak masalah, kau pulang jam berapa lu? Aku akan menjemputmu nanti" Tanya kai dengan senyuman manis diwajahnya.

"tidak usah, sehunnie janji akan mengantarku pulang malam ini kai, kalau begitu hati-hatilah dijalan anyeong". Sebelum menutup pintu mobil dan pergi luhan mengecup pipi kai sekilas dan berlalu begitu saja, senyuman kai tiba-tiba saja luntur, aniya bukan karna ia tidak menyukai dikecup luhan, bahkan ia selalu mengecupnya dan itu hal yang sudah biasa, tapi karena mendengar sehun akan mengantar luhan pulang, entahlah ia hanya tidak menyukainya.

.

.

.

Luhan memasuki YEORRIN CAFFE dan tersenyum pada semua pegawai disana dan tidak lupa menyapa mereka dengan senyum manisnya.

"kau dari mana saja lu? Kau tau tuan OH itu dari tadi uring-uringan karena tidak bisa menghubungimu." Tanya xiumin sahabatnya disekolah yang juga bekerja part time dicaffe milik sehun.

"aah jongmal? Ottoke xiumin-ah, dia pasti sangat marah" ucap luhan dengan suara yang ketakutan tapi terdengar lucu dan imut ditelingan xiumin.

EKHEM..

Deheman itu mampu menyadarkan xiumin dan luhan yang sedang asik mengobrol didepan kasir.

Luhan membalikan badan dan terlihatlah sosok namja tampan dan tinggi dengan kulit pucatnya memandangi luhan dan xiumin datar dengan pose andalannya memasukan kedua tanggannya kedalam celana, luhan hanya menunjukan deretan giginya yang rapih dan menggaruk rambutnya yang tidak gatal.

Sementara xiumin menyibukan dirinya dengan pelanggan yang akan membayar pesanannya tadi.

"Anyeong sehunnie" sapa luhan ambigu

"euh maksudku sajangnim" koreksi luhan dengan aegyo andalannya.

Itulah luhan dengan sikap manja dan manisnya yang ia tunjukan terhadap sahabat-sahabatnya dan eommanya saja yang tau sikap manjanya ini.

"masuk keruanganku, dan aku rasa kau tau apa yang harus kau jelaskan." Ucap sehun sambil berlalu keruangannya.

Xiumin menoleh sedikit pada luhan dan memberikan pandangan prihatin dan juga mengangkat tangan kanannya dan mengepalkannya member tanda semangat pada luhan, Luhan pun mengambil nafas dan menghembuskannya secara perlahan lalu memasuki ruangan sehun.

.

.

.

Saat memasuki ruangan sehun, luhan hanya melihat sekilas pada sehun yang sekarang melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada sambil duduk dengan kaki kanan diangkat keatas kaki kirinya dan jangan lupakan tatapan datarnya.

Luhan pun duduk dikursi yang bersebrangan dengan sehun dan menundukan wajahnya yang tidak berani menatap sehun.

"siapa yang menyuruhmu duduk nona Xi?"

"ne?" Tanya luhan bingung dan reflex mengangkat wajahnya melihat wajah sehun yang masih saja datar.

"aku bilang siapa yang menyuruhmu duduk" ulang sehun sekali lagi

"AH jongsonghamnida sajangnim, jongmalyo mianheyo" jawab luhan yang langsung berdiri dan membungkuk meminta maaf.

Sehun sebenarnya tidak tega melihat wajah luhan seperti itu, bahkan ia dari tadi menahan tawanya, tapi karena ia masih kesal pada luhan jadi ia tetap mempertahankan wajah datarnya.

"kau tau apa kesalahanmu nona xi?" Tanya sehun dengan nada datarnya

"ne, mianheyo sajangnim tapi bukankah aku sudah meminta izinmu untuk menengok baekhyun dirumah sakit?maka dari itu aku terlambat bekerja" jawab luhan yang sekarang berani menatap wajah sehun.

"ne majja, kau memang sudah mendapatkan izinku tapi ada 1 lagi kesalah yang kau buat, kau tau apa itu?" Tanya sehun dan luhan hanya menggeleng polos.

"Aisshh jinja bagaimana bisa kau tidak tau kesalahanmu lu, kau berbohong padaku dengan mengatakan kau akan menengok baekhyun sendiri dan akan pergi menggunakan bus, dan menolak ajakan ku kekasihmu sendiri yang akan mengantarmu. Tapi kau malah pergi dengan kai, aiishh" ucap sehun kesal dan berdiri dari duduknya seraya mengacak rambutnya pertanda ia sangat kesal.

OH luhan tau sekarang apa yang membuat sehun kekasihnya menjadi uring-uringan seperti ini, ah luhan terlalu bodoh untuk tidak mengingatnya, tapi dia merasa tidak bersalah sebenarnya Karena kai sendiri yang memaksa mengajaknya untuk menengok bersama, luhan tidak bisa menolaknya karena kai memang sedang free.. berbeda dengan sehun yang harus menghendle karyawan dicaffe dan ditambah banyaknya pelanggan yang selalu berdatangan, maka dari itu luhan menolak,.

Ne, dan memang benar sehun dan luhan sudah resmi berpacaran 5 bulan yang lalu dan tidak ada yang tau hubungan mereka kecuali Xiumin, sehun sengaja meminta pada luhan agar hubungannya disembunyikan karena sehun tau akan ada hati yang tersakiti jika ia mempublikasikan hubungannya pada orang lain.

"mianhe sehunnie, aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu, dan aku bisa menjelaskannya" jawab luhan dengan mata yang telah berkaca-kaca, dan sehun tidak tahan melihatnya

"geure jelaskan padaku" ucap sehun dengan nada yang agak lembut.

Akhirnya luhan menjelaskan semuanya, dan sehun langsung mempercayai luhan, karena sehun tau luhan tidak ingin membuatnya marah berlama-lama.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo melangkahkan kakinya di koridor gedung SM HIGHSCHOOL dengan langkah yang ringan dan sikap angkuhnya tanpa menghiraukan orang orang yang memandangnya dengan tatapan mengejek.

"cih, tidak tau diri"

"dasar yeoja barbar"

"pembunuh, tidak tau diri"

"dia masih mempunyai wajah setelah apa yang dilakukannya"

"Dia tidak pantas ada disini"

"dasar sampah"

Kyungsoo mendengar itu semua cacian dan hinaan yang dilayangkan padanya, tapi kyungsoo masih bersikap acuh dan tidak perduli, Sehingga..

PUK

Kyungsoo berhenti berjalan, dan mematung. Bau anyir dan busuk menyapa penciumannya dan rambutnya yang tergerai rapih berwarna coklat madu sekarang menjadi lengket karena lemparan telur busuk di rambutnya.

Siapapun yang melakukannya kyungsoo bersumpah tidak akan membiarkan orang itu hidup tenang, sekarang.

"nugu?" Tanya kyungsoo datar pada semua orang yang ada dikoridor utama sekolah

"NUGUYA?" Teriak kyungsoo dengan pandangan marah dan siap menelan siapa saja yang berani melempari telur busuk padanya.

"siapa yang berani melempariku telur busuk, SEKIYA!" Tanya kyungsoo dengan umpatan kasarnya.

"naega, Wae?" jawab lelaki dengan kulit eksotis yang sedang memandangnya dengan tatapan rendahan pada kyungsoo.

"KAU" tunjuk kyungsoo pada wajah itu, kai.

TBC


	2. AK2

"**ARROGANT KYUNGSOO"**

Pairing :

Main cast : Kyungsoo (yeoja)

Kim jongin (namja)

Support Cast : Exo Couple, Jimin AOA

Rated : M

Gendre : Bulying, drama, romance

Chapter 2

"siapa yang berani melempariku telur busuk, SEKIYA!" Tanya kyungsoo dengan umpatan kasarnya.

"naega, Wae?" jawab lelaki dengan kulit eksotis yang sedang memandangnya dengan tatapan rendahan pada kyungsoo.

"KAU" tunjuk kyungsoo pada wajah itu, kai.

Kyungsoo berjalan mendekat pada kai dan siap melayangkan tamparannya pada namja berkulit eksotis itu namun pergerakannya terhenti karena kai memegang lengan kyungsoo dengan begitu erat sampai terlihat bekas merah dilengan yeoja cantik itu.

"ini bahkan belum seberapa dengan apa yang kau lakukan pada baekhyun, kyungsoo-ssi" ucap kai dengan tatapan tajamnya memandang kyungsoo.

"cih, apa kau berniat menjadi pahlawan? OMO apa aku sedang menyaksikan drama picisan dengan kisah cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan karena setauku yeoja kurang ajar itu sudah mempunyai sitiang itu sebagai kekasihnya" Tanya kyungsoo dengan kekehan di bibir tebalnya.

"terserah apa yang mau katakan, tapi jangan pernah lagi kau menyakiti sahabat-sahabatku karena aku akan melakukan apapun agar membuatmu sengsara, dan ingat itu,jalang!" ucap kai dengan tajam dan berlalu begitu saja meninggalkan kyungsoo

Kyungsoo hanya bisa diam mematung memendangi punggung kai dengan perasaan kacau dan entahlah ia juga tidak tau apa yang dirasakannya, sakit hati? Mungkin.

Selama ini tidak ada yang pernah mengatainya seperti itu dan ini pertama kalinya, kyungsoo bersumpah akan membalas siapapun yang telah menyakitinya.

Akhirnya ia pun pergi meninggalkan koridor utama dan pergi menuju kamar mandi didekat ujung koridornya.

.

.

.

"omo baby kau kemana saja hah? Aku mencarimu dari tadi.. kau tau aku benar benar menghawatirkanmu, kau dari mana saja hah?" Tanya jimin sahabat satu-satunya Do kyungsoo.

awalnya kyungsoo membenci kehadiran jimin yang selalu mengikutinya kemanapun ia pergi., tapi akhir akhir ini ia bisa menerima kehadirannya karena sikap yeoja canti itu yang bisa dikatakan sangat baik dan manja disaat bersamaan entahlah kyungsoo hanya merasa nyaman ada didekatnya.

"baby soo apa kau mencium sesuatu?" tanya jimin mengendus-endus bau yang mengganggu penciumannya

"Hoek, yak Do Kyungsoo kenapa kau begitu bau" lanjut jimin saat mengendus bau tubuh kyungsoo yang terkena lemparan telur busuk.

"berhenti berbicara dan ikut aku sekarang, aku akan pergi ke hotel hari ini" ucap kyungsoo kesal pada sahabatnya

"untuk apa kita pergi ke hotel?" tanyanya bingung

"tentu saja membersihkan diriku, tidak mungkin aku terus memakai seragam yang bau ini"

"sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padamu baby?" tanya jimin penasaran

Kyungsoo tidak menjawab pertanyaan jimin dan melenggang pergi sambil merutuki kai yang membuatnya harus membolos sekolah dan kyungsoo tebak ia akan mendapatkan masalah lagi kali ini.

.

.

Kyungsoo dan jimin baru saja akan memasuki mobil mewah milik Kyungsoo sebelum

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya sehun tiba-tiba pada kyungsoo

Kyungsoo menoleh dan menatap dingin pada lelaki tinggi dihadapannya

"bukan urusanmu tuan oh" jawabnya sinis dan berniat kembali memasuki mobilnya, sampai sehun mencekal lengannya

"ada apa denganmu? Siapa yang melakukannya?" tanya sehun lagi saat mencium bau yang tak sedap ditubuh mantan kekasihnya ini.

Mantan kekasih? Memang kyungsoo dan sehun sempat berpacaran selama 2tahun lamanya sebelum sosok lain masuk kedalam hidup oh sehun, xi-luhan.

"tanya saja pada sahabat hitam-mu itu" jawabnya dingin dan melepaskan tangan sehun yang menahannya

Sehun hanya berdiri memperhatikan mobil kyungsoo yang sudah pergi meninggalkannya, sedikit iba pada mantan kekasihnya itu.

Sehun memang sudah tidak mencintai kyungsoo, bahakan cintanya sudah sepenuhnya milik kekasihnya sekarang xi-luhan.

Hanya saja sehun tau kyungsoo sebenarnya wanita yang sangat lembut bahkan rapuh, tapi ia selalu menutupinya dengan keangkuhan yang ia buat sebagai dinding kesepian!

Sehun berjalan menuju kelasnya karena sebentar lagi jam masuk dimulai, sehun tidak memperhatikan sekitarnya termasuk luhan yang berdiri mematung menyaksikan adegan dimana kekasihnya terlihat sangat memperhatikan mantan kekasihnya, gadis itu luhan hanya tersenyum lirih.

.

.

Pelajaran baru saja akan berlangsung dan semua siswa dan siswi duduk diam memperhatikan zhang soesengnim yang memasuki kelas dengan setumpuk buku ditangannya.

Wajahnya terlihat lelah dipagi cerah ini, sebagai wali kelas ia mempunyai tanggung jawab yang besar pada siswanya.

Termasuk siswi yang membuatnya pecah kepala karena kasus kemarin yang menimpa baekhyun siswi didiknya juga.

"Do Kyungsoo setelah pelajaran pertamaku ini, ikut keruanganku" ucapnya tanpa melihat siswi yang dipanggilnya tidak ada dikursinya.

"do kyungsoo tidak masuk kelas saem" ucap salah satu siswa bernama jaehyun

Zhang Yixing yang biasa disapa zhang saem ini menoleh pada siswa yang baru saja mengatakan ketidak hadiran muridnya

Dan ia kembali harus memijit kepalanya yang sangat pusing

"eodigga"

tidak ada yang menjawab karena mereka semua memang tidak tau dimana keberadaan kyungsoo

"kurasa dia membolos karena takut mendapat hukuman karena perbuatannya kemarin saem" ucap kai memprovokasi

"ne benar saem, tadi aku melihatnya datang tapi dia pergi lagi kurasa dia lari dari masalah" kini timpal siswi cantik yang bernama joy yang juga tidak menyukai kehadiran kyungsoo

"geure kita fokus pada pelajaran hari ini, dan jangan ribut" final zhang saem yang melanjutkan pembelajaran.

.

.

Kyungsoo keluar dari kamar mandi dengan memakai handuk ditubuhnya, kyungsoo menunggu jimin membelikannya baju ganti untuk ia pakai.

Kyungsoo tidak mungkin pulang kerumahnya karena itu akan membuat appanya semakin murka padanya jika ia tau kyungsoo membolos.

Kyungsoo mengecek ponselnya dan tidak ada satupun notifikasi yang masuk pada ponselnya, sebenarnya kyungsoo sedikit berharap jika ibunya menghubunginya tapi ia rasa itu mustahil untuknya.

Jimin memasuki kamar hotel kyungsoo dan membawakannya baju ganti dan memberikan pada sahabatnya.

"gomawo, kau kembalilah kesekolah. Aku akan disini sampai jam pulang sekolah usai" ucap kyungsoo pada jimin

"aniya, aku akan membolos denganmu" ucap jimin duduk disofa sambil menyalakan televisi

"kau bisa masuk saat pembelajaran kedua"

"andwae! Aku akan menemanimu disini baby, lebih baik kau ganti bajumu dan aku akan memesan makanan untuk kita"

"aku tidak akan bertanggung jawab jika kau ikut dihukum denganku karena membolos" itulah d.o kyungsoo bagi jimin

"tentu saja"

"apa kau ingin minum?" lanjut jimin

"ini terlalu pagi untuk minum" teriak kyungsoo yang sudah memasuki kamar mandi

"geure, aku akan memesanya"

.

.

Do yifan yang biasa disapa kris sedang melakukan rapat dikantornya, suasana serius dan dingin sangat terlihat karena siCEO dalam mood yang buruk.

Rapat ini berjalan selama 2jam sampai si ceo kembali keruangannya dan duduk di singgasananya.

Membuka dokumen untuk melanjutkan pekerjaannya

Tok tok tok

"masuk" Ketukan pintu tidak membuatnya menoleh dan sedikit merilekskan tubuh nya, seakan tidak ada waktu untuk itu

"sajangnim maaf mengganggu anda, ini ponsel anda" ucapnya mengembalikan ponsel yang biasa dititipkannya pada sekretaris lee kwang soo saat akan melakukan rapat

"gomawo, taruh saja disitu" jawabnya datar

"sajangnim guru sekolah nona kyungsoo menghubungi nomor kantor dan ingin berbicara dengan anda, sepertinya karena ponsel anda tidak aktif dia menghubungi kantor, sepertinya sesuatu yang penting"

Yifan menoleh saat ucapan sekretarisnya sedikit mengganggunya, dan memintanya untuk kembali bekerja.

Kris menyalakan ponselnya dan ada 3panggilan tidak terjawab dari user name "guru zhang" sedikit menghela nafas dan mencoba menghubunginya kembali

"_yeobseo zhang saem? Maaf tadi saya sedang melakukan rapat tidak dapat mengangkat panggilan anda"_

"_gwenchannayo, saya hanya ingin memberitahu anda harus kesekolah untuk membicarakan kyungsoo karena masalah kemarin, bersama orang tua dari siswi baekhyun dan ketidak hadiran kyungsoo disekolah hari ini"_

"_kyungsoo membolos?" tanyanya pening_

"_ne dia tidak datang ke sekolah"_

"_arraseo saya akan kesekolah 1jam dari sekarang"_

"_ne, kamsahamnida"_

TBC


End file.
